Janice Rand, Yeoman Third Class
by Andalusia25
Summary: Rand and Kirk getting to know one another and make things work from the beginning. nu!Rand from my perspective. No romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit form anything you're about to read.**

**Summary: A series of one shots involving Rand and the Enterprise crew getting to know one another and make things work. nu!Rand from my perspective. **

**I got to thinking, what is Rand? She's personal assistant to the guy in charge, right? And then I thought, what am I? I am the same thing only without having to be stuck in a tin can 24/7 with dude... so I want to make it where she ain't just drooling over the man. I mean if JJ can hook-up Uhura and Spock and BLOW UP Vulcan, I can make Janice Rand into a real person, right?**

When upon signing away one's life to a cause far greater than any other in the known galaxy, ideas of grandeur and the illusion of immorality seemed to veil rational thought from permeating a young woman's mind. Star Fleet had symbolized a chance at breaking free of the bonds of family obligation and tradition. Chancing the stars, living for the moment and never looking back had its appeal. After four years of living up to expectations that were never her own in a high school that tried to push her to her limits, the chance of escape was too good to let pass through her fingers. Of course, when Janice Rand had completed her application to become enlisted as a crewman in Star Fleet, she had not known what truly awaited her. It was not the long hours or the intense training, it was the job which the 'Fleet's know-it-all personality test had assigned her. Janice Rand was going to be the Captain's Yeoman.

Assignment on the _Enterprise_ was an honor, a highly coveted honor, so when Rand had been chosen to serve along side Captain Kirk, to say the least she was surprised to be selected. Not that she doubted her skills, she just believed she would have been kept close to the Academy or on a Star Base. Some how it was more daunting to know she would serve a much younger man. The Admirals in San Francisco seemed resigned to the fact they would be teaching the next generation, but to be trained by a man closer to her own age would likely cause more friction and unforgiving compromises. It had been a thought that caused her to spend her last night Earth-bound tossing and turning.

Because she had been in basic training during the _Narada_ attack, her placement would coincided with the _Enterprise's_ launch on her five year mission. Day one on any job was never going to be the best, and in the back of her mind Rand knew that, but that simple thought did not keep her hands from shaking on the turbo lift to the bridge. Placing one foot in front of the other, Rand made her grand entrance onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_, not that a soul seemed to notice her. Knowing her place, she quickly rushed towards the Captain's chair, standing just behind his line of vision collecting herself.

Stepping around to stand beside him and putting on a brave front, she politely introduced herself to her Captain. "Captain Kirk, I am Yeoman Janice Rand." She stood at attention awaiting his response.

James T. Kirk had raised an eyebrow at her polite introduction and his only response had been a cold near-sneer. "You are a woman." Things in her life had gone from bad to extremely worse. She could see the Navigator's eyes widen in shock at his assessment and the Pilot's attempt to stifle a laugh.

Clearing her throat, and remembering just how bad she didn't want to get kicked out of Star Fleet on her first assignment, Rand nodded. "Yes, sir." Surprisingly none of the sarcasm in her mind had slipped into her tone. The once proud and well-spoken woman simply ceased to exist under the stare of the blonde man as he circled her. Identity within the ranks was not conducive to a highly efficient starship.

His blue eyes ran over her form, no doubt taking in her curves, before shrugging with his mouth turning down in a frown. "Well, introductions aren't needed, I'm sure you know who I am, so let's just get down to business." He turned and led her into his Ready Room.

Kirk proceeded to tell her exactly how he wanted everything done, from how he liked his coffee to when he wanted staff meetings scheduled. Furiously, she scribbled notes on her PADD and recorded their conversation just in case she missed something. He expected to be briefed every morning by her, so she would have to review all the department's reports and give him a synopsis on the way from his quarters to the bridge. During the day she was to take all transmissions from Starfleet Command and either redirect them or field the questions for him. She was to know everything about everyone on the ship, including birthdays, age, and home world. In short, she was to supply him with everything he needed to know about the crew and the ship, and he would be the one to make the decisions.

Finally he stopped and she was able to catch up her notes. "And finally, Yeoman, I would prefer if you wore a skirt uniform like the one Lieutenant Uhura wears." He smirked at her, knowing he was pushing her buttons, testing to see how far the Captain's immanent domain reached. The glint in his blue eyes would have told others in his crew he was merely teasing the young woman.

Her cheeks flashed as red as her uniform top, her mouth in a firm line. "Yes, sir." The only two words she spoke to him the entire day once more rolled from her lips, though admittedly a little more forced than before. Ducking her head, she made a note to change her wardrobe, totally missing the surprised look Kirk gave her submissive frame.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**After I re-read this I realized how bad I made Jim look, but it's from her POV and she doesn't know him yet.**

**Is it worth going on? The muse has awoke from her three month slumber…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thanks for the reviews **

The _Enterprise_ lurched forward yet again as Rand pulled herself through the service tube towards the bridge. While her station was not the most important to be manned during a Red Alert, she knew that Kirk would be counting on her. Long days without having a chance to visit the gym and full turbo lifts were not making her task any easier. Cursing under her breath at the uselessness of her skirt uniform, Rand pushed herself faster towards the bridge level.

When she finally arrived on the bridge, everyone was attentive awaiting Kirk's command. Eyes were glued to their consoles, ears straining to hear the slightest whisper and silent tension engulfed the atmosphere. Standing quietly at the ready on her Captain's left elbow, Rand took her spot and waited with the rest of the bridge crew.

Stepping to the unoccupied side of the Captain's chair, Commander Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, Captain, they do not wish to attack a Federation vessel. An open channel of communication would level the odds and gain insight into our opponent's position and reasoning." His voice was smooth as velvet, logic grounding for the aggressive human.

Just as Kirk had turned to respond, the Vessel fired. "Zey hawe launched four photon torpedoes." Chekov reported. "Shields are at sewenty percent. Ve are not prepared." Terror filled the young man's voice.

Grace under fire, calm in the storm, Kirk responded quickly and evenly. "Divert all available power to the forward shields. Fire intercepting torpedoes and fire phasers at its engines." Sulu and Chekov were complaining with the commands as they were given.

Chekov turned, smiling happily. "Torpedoes hawe been intercepted." He took a deep breath before turning back to the view screen.

A ripple, almost like a ribbon, was racing towards the under belly of the ship. Rand had enough knowledge to know it was the blast from the eight photon torpedoes blast radiating back at the ship. She also knew that it was heading at such an angle it would be more of an upper-cut blast and not a jab. The underbelly of the ship was not as shielded as the nose; the charge would be a heavy blow to the ship. Moving forwards, bracing herself for impact, she could only watch as Sulu's phaser fire destroyed the engines and weapon's bay of the marauder ship.

The ship rocked with the blast, and most of the circuits were over-loaded. Rand was thrown into the arm rest of the Captain's chair. The console to the left of the Captain blew up, sending shards of glass-like plastic flying through the air. In a daring move, Kirk leapt to his feet and threw Rand to the floor, taking the full brunt of the explosion instead of the Yeoman. A large piece of metal hit him square in the right temple as several shards sliced into his unprotected abdomen. Rushing over to the unconscious Captain, Rand nodded to the Commander confirming that Kirk still lived, even as a pool of crimson formed around his limp frame. Without looking back, Spock moved towards the Captain's chair and continued to fight off the attacker leaving the Yeoman to aid their fallen comrade, already giving his orders for an answering strike.

Two things rushed through Rand's mind. First that Kirk looked more like a little boy lying in the floor than the grown man she had been serving under for the last few months and second that there would be no medical team available to come and retrieve the wounded officer because no doubt they were attending to the other wounded crewman on the lower decks. Gritting her teeth at the impossibility of the situation, Rand pulled Kirk into a sitting position. She tore the remains of his golden tunic and tied them over one shoulder and under the other to help stop the blood flow. Wiping tenderly with her own sleeve, she removed the blood splatter from his neck. Blue eyes fluttered open in response, a question in their azure depths. "We have to get you to Med Bay, Captain, you are wounded." Her voice was quiet as she began to help him stand.

When a wounded James T. Kirk did not argue leaving a battle to be treated, it was not a good sign. Rand hurried towards the turbo lift with Kirk's unwounded arm over her shoulders. The ship was under constant assault, so the floor beneath them jumped wildly causing them to clutch each other for support. Her gaze never left the double doors, their goal. Her duty was to provide the Captain with the best possible assistance no matter the situation; she was not going to fail him now. One foot in front of the other, crouched low they made their way to the turbo lift.

Once inside, she ordered the lift down to the Med Bay. Breathing deeply and struggling to keep the heavy man upright, Rand squeezed her eyes shut. Kirk had shoved her out of the way, he had taken the hit instead of her. If she hadn't already been a loyal assistant, now she would have been for sure. She owed him her life. The shard would have punctured closer to her heart and would have gone deeper due to her less muscular build. She would have bled to death on that floor, but he had protected her.

Suddenly the lift came to a halt. The lights flickered once before shutting off leaving on the eerie glow of the emergency back-ups. Rand and the bleeding Kirk were stuck in Turbo Lift 2.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Apologies for the cliffhanger, hope this quick update makes up for it**

**I'm flying solo on this one, so any mistakes are mine **

Once, not so long ago, being stuck in an unresponsive lift with an unresponsive Captain would have left Janice Rand frantic, but now after living aboard the _Enterprise_ with the constant threat of danger and the violent threat of imminent attack, she merely sighed. It was Jim Kirk's luck for everything to be as difficult as possible. She was his assistant so that 'luck' had seemed to rub off on her. A new day, a new crisis complete with unbelievable odds.

Sitting him down gently and leaning him against the wall of the lift making sure he was not going to slide down; Rand moved to open the access panel. She pushed the emergency button that would signal their distress, but not bothering to call because Scotty would no doubt be too busy trying to save the rest of the ship to worry about a stuck lift. Prioritize was an ability she had mastered quite well. Then she extracted the first aid kit. If anything, Rand was precautious. After their first two Away Missions had gone terribly wrong, she had requested first aid kits to be placed in every available nook and cranny of the large ship. Pulling out the hypo, she selected a pain reliever and antibiotic. Grabbing a few four-by-fours, sterile solution and gauze she turned back to the male cursing herself for not requesting dermal regenerators. But that was a problem she would correct as soon as they were rescued.

Without saying a word and refusing to look at his face, Rand assisted the Captain into a reclined position, spine on the floor. Snapping in the pain medicine, she placed the hypo at his neck and released the stream into his jugular. She heard him gasp. "What did you just inject me with?" His voice cracked as he tried to move away.

Rolling her eyes, she held him still, completely ignoring the small stab of hurt in the pit of her stomach at his distrust. "I just gave you the only pain medication you are not allergic to. Relax, your moving around is only going to cause more harm." Once she was satisfied he was not going to try to move away, she started to untie the make-shift tourniquet.

Hissing as the sticky mess pulled away from his delicate flesh, Kirk growled through clinch fists at her. "Report. What the hell happened, Yeoman?" His icy blue stare accusing her, she was obviously not the person he wanted on top of her, but then she wasn't enjoying this either.

Rand tried to keep her calm as she began to clean his stomach. "We were under attack. The other ship launched four photon torpedoes, which we countered. The blast from the detonation radiated back at our ship, causing a whiplash of electrical surges. The helm to the left of you exploded and you shoved me out of the way." Chancing a glance up, she noticed that he had relaxed. She did not add the fact that he had saved her from grievous harm. "The medical teams logically would not be able to come to your aid after such a wide-spread attack, so I helped you into the turbo lift. However, it seems that we are now stuck. I have sent the alert to Engineering and administered pain medicine and an antibiotic. Your wound does not look as threatening as it did." She pressed a new dressing to his abdomen and wrapped the gauze around his chest to keep it in place.

Kirk moved as best he could to assist her in dressing the wound. "That is the most you have ever said at one time, Yeoman." He smiled up at her; all malice had drained from his face. "How did you know what I wasn't allergic to?" The medicine was taking away the brunt of the pain and loosening his tongue.

Taping the gauze in place, Rand smirked. "I know more about you than anyone on this ship, more that Dr. McCoy and more than Commander Spock. It's my job to know you inside and out." Satisfied the bandage would hold she moved to sit on the opposite side of the lift, surprised at what she had just said.

Not bothering to sit up, Kirk rolled his head to face her. "You know all that about me and you haven't run for the hills?" She shrugged. "If I wasn't impressed before, I sure am now. You and Bones seem to be the only people who hold that record. Everyone else found out about the real me after they were under the influence of my charm." He smiled once more, this was a genuine smile reserved for his closest of friends with a wink thrown in for good measure.

A fiery blush crept over her cheeks. That was the first compliment she had received under his service. "Thank you, sir." She ducked her head, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. At the sound of his grunt, Rand snapped her head back up and immediately moved to assist her superior. "Be easy, sir, that wound sliced several muscles and we really don't need you bleeding to death in here." Pulling him back into a sitting position, she leaned him carefully against the paneling. Checking the fresh wounds, she could see no signs of bleeding. It had all but stopped, thankfully.

Trying to even his breathing, Kirk tried to smile at her attempts to play nurse. "How long do you think we will be stuck in here?" He was not one for being stuck in small spaces.

Deciding it was better to sit beside him instead of across from him, Rand bit her lip. "I would think that it would be sooner than later, but I am not sure of the damages to the rest of the ship, sir." She crossed her legs that were stretched out before her.

Adjusting himself, desperately trying to find a comfortable spot, Kirk grunted. "Let's hope sooner." He sank back against the wall, tired from his fruitless attempts. "Well, Rand since you know everything about me, and I have an abundance of time on my hands, why don't you tell me something about you. We've worked together all this time and I barely know your first name." He raised an eyebrow trying to mimic Spock.

Snapping her head to face him, Rand had to work at keeping the disbelief from her face. "Well…" She stuttered to begin. "I am an only child from Arizona. I joined Star Fleet the day after I graduated from high school." She truly did not want to go any further into her personal life.

Jim nodded a thoughtful expression on his face. "Boyfriend, husband?" She shook her head. "So you just signed your life away at eighteen to become someone's Yeoman? Surely there is more to that story than you would lead me to believe." His blue eyes coaxing her to tell him more.

Sighing in defeat, Rand shook her head. "I had no intention of become someone's Yeoman. In fact, I wanted to train as a Pilot. But that would have taken much longer, and I was not interested in spending another four years in a boring school. The exam that they make all enlisted sit placed me in direct compatibility with a Captain's Yeoman." She gulped, she had not wanted to say so much.

Kirk seemed to be watching her in a whole new light. "You simply wanted out." She nodded again.

She could just imagine how her home life was looking to him. "It was not that I had a bad life, it was just that I wanted to make my own decisions. Before Star Fleet got a hold of me I always seemed to be making rash decisions. But at least this split second decision didn't turn out so bad." She chuckled at the end. It almost felt as if she were talking things over with one of her close friends.

Smirking, Kirk shook his head. "Glad to know that joining the crew was not such a bad decision." His face fell, he remembered her arrival on the bridge. "Even though when you came on board the first thing you heard was me degrade you." She opened her mouth to stop him, but he continued on. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, you know my reputation, and I couldn't believe they sent me a young, attractive woman to be my Yeoman. It was a surprise. I have thought about that a lot, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I just never found the right time to tell you… until now." The medicine was affecting his brain, and she knew that, but still it was sweet to hear him apologize.

Her blush was growing deeper. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." A small smile slipped between them.

Patting her upper arm, he caught her gaze. "I should have said it a hell of a lot sooner, but James T. Kirk is not known for his tact." More at peace with the air between them cleared, Kirk relaxed. "Just know this: I'm glad you're the one that is out there with me. I know that you are the one that keeps me sane and put together. I'm forever grateful for you." From the sound of his voice Rand knew that was the conclusion of their heart to heart and this would not be something they brought up ever again.

In stunned silence, she blinked a few times in the semi-darkness. She watched out of her peripheral vision as he finally closed his eyes, drifting towards sleep. Knowing he would not be able to keep him self righted in his sleep, she pulled him closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. One small apology completely altered her view of things. No longer did she feel the absolute dread of being near him, or the fear of knowing he would once more call on her and expect perfection. Something had passed between them, something that would be the basis for the rest of the time together. He might not be the best in the world, and he was overbearing at best, but he was her Captain.

And that is how the maintenance crew found the duo, asleep with Rand supporting their Captain as always. Of course, Dr. McCoy was none to happy finding his concussed patient asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I'm thinking one or two more chapters… after all Bones has got to make a bigger appearance! **

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. I do hope that nu!Rand will be much different from her TOS counterpart. And thanks to GothicChesire for help with this whole story. **

As a clerical crewmember, Rand was not a frequent visitor to the Med Bay, and she had never before awoken to find herself in one of the biobeds. Startled, the dirty blonde sat up in the bed gasping and clutching the sheet in honest fear. The last memory she could recall was resting Kirk's head against her shoulder and relaxing back against the wall of the turbo lift. Ice cold panic gripped her chest as she struggled to get out of the bed.

Gently two strong hands stopped her. "Easy there, Janice." Christine Chapel's soft voice soothed the Yeoman's tension. "We are just checking you out. You had some cuts and bruising from the blast. Kirk wasn't the only one who took a beating." The nurse helped her relax back into the pillows.

Swallowing hard and trying to calm her breath, Rand nodded. She had not even realized she had been injured. "Ok, but where is the Captain? Is he alright?" Fear gripped her chest. "I shouldn't have let him sleep, but he looked so peaceful and he was showing no signs of brain damage." Her words flew from her mouth, tumbling over themselves to excuse her actions.

Before Chapel could respond, a figure appeared over her shoulder. "You are damn right you shouldn't have let him sleep with such a knot on his head, but given the fact you were stuck in a lift with Jim Kirk, I'll let you slide." Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy stood beside her cot. "The Captain is fine. Sleeping off what's left of the pain medicine you gave him." He lifted an eyebrow.

Fumbling for words, Rand picked at her blanket thankful that Chapel had not left her to deal with McCoy's temper alone. "I thought it would be best if he was not in pain while we waited to be rescued. I knew that he was not allergic to the medication, sir. I have committed to memory the very small list of acceptable pain meds and antibiotics." She bit her lip as she waited for his explosion.

Smirking, McCoy laid a tender hand on her shoulder. "Thank heavens the list is small." He sighed. "Had it been me, I wouldn't have cared if he were allergic to it or not." He winked as her face flew up level with his. "You were also hurt, but you completely ignored that fact and attempted to rescue him alone. Quite brave, foolish, but brave none the less. Now that you are awake and looking much better, I leave you in the ever capable hands of Nurse Chapel and return to my infantile superior." McCoy waved resignedly to both ladies and left her Bay.

Rolling her eyes, Chapel turned back to Rand. "Is there anything I can get you?" She readjusted the blanket, pulling it tighter around the younger woman.

Attempting to relax into the surprisingly comfortable bed, Rand shook her head. "No ma'am. I am quite alright. Thank you for everything." Knowing she was keeping the CNO from other patients who were probably more critical than she, Rand smiled at the nurse. Chapel's facial expression revealed she wanted to say more, but instead she simply nodded and left the Yeoman's bedside.

Several minutes of failed attempts at returning to slumber ticked by followed by several more mentally covering all the forms that will have to be filled out as soon as they were both back on the bridge. Of course those thoughts soon turned to the whole situation. Kirk had taken the blast meant for her. He had put himself in danger to keep her safe. It was quite an alarming thought. The two had never been cordial much less friendly to one another. Their relationship was strictly professional. So, why had the Captain pushed a Yeoman out of the way during an enemy attack? Had she been Commander Spock or Lieutenant Sulu it would have made sense, but she was merely his Yeoman. His expertise and skill was needed during a battle, she could have been crated away to Med Bay and back on duty tomorrow. Nothing about his actions was logical.

Questions burned deep in Rand's mind, feeding her constant desire for knowledge, bringing it to a fever pitch. Doubts of her actions in the turbo lift circling the edges of her conscious, daring her to confront them along with the desire to know why he had saved her forced her from the bed. With a huff, she climbed from the bed, wrapping an extra sheet on around her medical gown. Peaking around the Bay, she noticed that everyone was busy and would not notice her slipping towards her Captain's bedside. She merely wanted to confirm that he was safe and healed, nothing more. Her socked feet were silent as she crept towards the other bays. Most were empty, but the one on the farthest side of the room emitted the steady beep from a heart monitor. With one last glance around to ensure no one saw her, she ducked inside.

Kirk was laying still on the biobed. His face was pale but his breathing was unlabored. Sinking into the chair at his bedside, Rand relaxed. It seemed that Dr. McCoy had been honest in his report to her. Nothing she had done had further harmed her captain. It was a small miracle. He had saved her from harm and she had managed to return the favor. Unknowingly, Rand began to relax towards unconsciousness. Her shoulders slumped, and her head came to rest on the foot of Kirk's bed. Her ever loyal face turned up towards his resting form.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jerking awake at the sound of amused laughter, Rand blinked away the sleep and searched the room. To her left, Kirk was still laying on the bed, his color returned and his eyes twinkling in the soft light. "I'm sorry sir, I must have fallen asleep." She adjusted the sheet back around her and began to stand. Making an exit would be the only way she could retain any dignity.

Kirk reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "Don't go, Rand. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the whole situation we seemed to still be stuck in two people who keep getting forced to spend time together either in long meetings, turbo lifts or Med Bay. Seems we are getting used to the cramped quarters, though." Waving away that train of thought, he motioned for her to sit back down, and she complied. "Were you hurt?" He nodded towards her medical gown.

Nodding, she cast her eyes down towards her feet. "I had some minor cuts and scrapes, nothing serious. You saved me from most of the damage, sir." Her voice was small, afraid to acknowledge his act of kindness or even dare to hope for a more amicable future.

With her eyes diverted, she missed his grimace. "I would have liked to have saved you from all harm, but I guess I'll just have to do better next time." His laugh at the end of his words sounded forced, completely ruining his attempt at brushing off his true meaning.

Whipping her head up, her eyes wide, she shook her head. "No sir, that will not be necessary. You don't have to save me from anything. The _Enterprise_ needs her captain whole and uninjured. I'll make it ok." Her horror stricken face had lost all color.

Kirk's eyes narrowed, blazing blue with intensity usually reserved for the battle field. "You are not someone who will just be left to defend for herself. You are a member of my crew. It's my duty to save everyone on here from anything that might cause them any harm. Making it 'ok' is not good enough." He leaned forward. "You are my Yeoman and that makes you _my_ responsibility." His blue eyes held hers captive for several minutes.

Blinking several times, Rand digested his words. He had saved her because she was his Yeoman, he felt responsible for her like a puppy or a goldfish. "Yes, sir." She mumbled waiting to be dismissed.

Watching her closely, Kirk continued. "I don't want to have to train another assistant. You know exactly how I want everything done. You're the best." He smiled at her shocked expression. "Oh come on, Janice, we aren't the best of friends, because we can't be. I'm your boss, you're my subordinate. But that doesn't mean that we can't make the best of the situation we are in. We are a team." He reached out and patted her shoulder, letting his hand rest where it lay.

Stunned by the prolonged physical contact and his confession, Rand could simply nod. "Yes, sir." Her entire vocabulary had been reduced to those two words.

Grinning happily, Kirk shifted back to relax in the bed satisfied with their mostly on-sided conversation. Knowing this was her que to leave him to rest, Rand turned to leave him. "And Rand?" She turned to face him. "I was wrong about the skirts, you could have probably got me down here faster without them." He winked before shutting his eyes.

Shaking her head and smiling, Rand left. Steps in finding herself were taking her further and further away from the expected. The first thing tomorrow morning she would requisition some pant-suit uniforms. Perhaps she should drag the Captain to safety more often, the rewards were well worth the suffering.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The end? Quite possibly, but then again maybe not… **

**Reviews are greatly loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**So… Andbreathme left me a review that I should continue, and for some reason my muse awoke at her request and this was born. **

**Just a 'disclaimer' of sorts before this chapter. I had already written this when I thought I might need to research Rand's age. According to Memory Alpha, Rand is older than Kirk, but I've twisted that little detail some… I claim poetic license. I hope you enjoy!**

Juggling five things at once had become almost second nature to Rand during her time aboard the _Enterprise_. She was an expert at time management. To add five minutes of sleep to her already short night, she had started drinking a liquid breakfast as she updated the Captain on their way to the bridge. She took PADDs to review while she ran on the treadmill and attached weights to her wrists when she was reviewing them in her room. When calling home, she conferenced in the whole family at once and limited their conversations to five minutes weekly. She had no time for a personal life, be it friends or significant others. Just as the Captain was never off duty, the Yeoman could be call upon at any time, day or night. Frequently, her days ran together in a blur of coffee, paperwork and keeping pace with Kirk.

Standing at her console, Rand was preparing report for Kirk on the recent upgrade to the engine Mr. Scott had just completed. While she understood most of his technical jargon, some parts were confusing so she also had a PADD with the on-line dictionary pulled up for reference. It was a tedious task to make sure every significant detail was included. Shuffling her feet and draining the last of her fifth cup of coffee, she kept her nose in a PADD completely ignoring the rest of the bridge. Kirk was off some where doing something with the Commander, she had not been briefed on the situation. So she had plenty of time to finish what she was doing before he came back.

However, the blonde had caught the eye of a certain young helmsman. Chekov had been watching her all morning, well the whole time she had been part of the crew. He was intrigued by woman who was so close to his age, in fact she was one of the few members of the crew that was younger than he was. There were a few times he had managed to get her to talk to him, but she was always rushing off to finish her tasks. He never caught her when she had time to have a decent conversation. Her mind was always occupied and her hands were always full of PADDs. Well, today that was going to change.

Sulu gave him thumbs up and nodded him in her direction. They were the highest ranking officers on the bridge right now, so this would be his best shot at talking to her. He could never find her after shift and when Kirk was in the room her attention was on him, awaiting his next order.

Mustering as much courage as he could, Chekov made his way over to her console. "Could I be of assistance?" He tugged the PADD down from in front of her face trying to be more 'friendly' and less 'cute' as the other girls called him.

Stunned at the polite interruption, Rand blinked at him, slowly taking the stylus out of her mouth. "I am fine." She cleared her throat. This was the first time anyone had really taken notice of her. Well, other than the attempts to converse while she was running down the hall. Mostly, when she was on the bridge she was left alone. But then usually Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were close by and everyone was kept in straight order. "I don't want to be a bother, sir." Remembering herself, she straightened to address her superior.

Laughing and blushing a bit, Chekov smiled waving off her formalities. "Do not call me sir, it makes me feel old. Just call me Pavel." They shared a tentative glace briefly before she lowered her head. After several moments, he finally looked away from her blonde locks; his blush had crept up his neck towards his ears. Attempting to regain the upper hand, he looked down at her work station. He noticed that she was reviewing Scotty's new advancement to the warp drive. "Zis is Mr. Scott's report." His eyes never left the PADD he was reading upside down. His intellect had won over any romantic attempt.

Surprised by the Navigator's interest, Rand turned the PADD towards him so he could better see the findings. "Yes, I am paraphrasing it for the Captain's review." She shrugged. It was what she did every day, nothing new. She knew everything about every part of the ship. Of course she had been around Chekov long enough to know that something like this would excite him to no end. His knowledge was insatiable. She had listened many times to Chekov questioning Sulu about his weapons array and Spock about their shared interest in biochemical research.

Chekov grinned up at her. "Mr. Scott is an amazing man. Zis should not be possible and yet he did it." His face was bright with enthusiasm that she unfortunately did not share. He glanced at the other PADD and saw it was open to a dictionary. "Are you hawing trouble understanding it?" His brow was creased in true concern. "I always hawe trouble understanding Scotty." He laughed off his poor attempt of a joke against the Engineer's brogue.

It was Rand's turn to blush. "I'm not familiar with some of the words." She turned the PADD over hiding it from him. There was no use in trying to play smart; Chekov was a genius after all. Her charade would crumble under his notoriously gifted mind.

Understanding dawned on Chekov's bright face. She had not been properly trained at the Academy. Everything she had learned about the _Enterprise_, she had learned on her own from personal experience. It was quite amazing how well she had managed to handle the task of Captain's Yeoman. As usual his quest for knowledge over-rode his manners. "Usually a Yeoman to the Captain is not so young. But I guess after ewerything, experienced candidates are already spoken for, yes?" She nodded and he continued. "You hawe done wery vell if I do say so myself." Never once had she faltered under Kirk's command. She had always found a way to get done what had to be done.

Twisting her stylus in her hand, Rand bit her lip. "Thank you. But I'm sure there were much better prepared Yeomen than me who could have been picked. I'm not sure how I got this post." She grinned and shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess." And maybe she really was lucky to have been assigned to the _Enterprise_.

With a wink over his shoulder to Sulu for morale support, Chekov cleared his throat. It was time to 'test the waters'. "Vould you like to get some lunch? I can help you vit these." His hazel eyes twinkled with expectation begging her to agree.

Grinning, Rand answered. "Yes!" As soon as the almost-squeal left her mouth, her eyes grew wide in astonishment. She could not believe she had just sounded _that_ delighted over a platonic invitation to join the Lieutenant for a working lunch. A chance had finally arisen for her to take advantage of his repeated offers to spend time together and it was as exciting as it was embarrassing. Gathering the PADDs, she hid her face from his sparkling gaze as she silently berated herself. So she completely missed the look of triumph on the Russian's face at her excitement. Truly she had gone without any type of interaction for way too long. It was time to refresh her manners while in the presence of a commanding officer that was not Jim Kirk.

The uncomfortable silence in the lift soon gave way to light-hearted banter once they entered the mess. "I hawe not seen you in here before." Chekov didn't bother to look at her as he gathered his food. He was afraid she would realize that he had been looking for her in the mess for months. Sulu called him the welcoming committee, but Chekov just wanted to know those he worked with better. Life and death situations tend to make your comrades into family.

Rand made her selection and pondered her response. She could not explain to him that her job kept her so busy she didn't have time for fraternization with the crew but she didn't want to lie to him. Still lost in thought she followed him to a table. She had been warned during training that the crew would likely not associate with her because of her direct link to the Captain, but she didn't remember ever being told she wouldn't have time to even eat outside of her quarters to have any chance at friendship. "I don't come in here a lot." That seemed to be the best neutral response she could give him. It wasn't a lie; it just didn't have an explanation attached.

Seemingly placated her simple answer, Chekov vigorously dug into his lunch, smiling around mouthfuls of meatballs. Thankful for his understanding and the one time his rapid-fire questioning seemed to have taken the day off, Rand turned to her salad. The meal was uneventful yet pleasant. For the most part they watched the rest of the crew, Chekov pointing out a few people he knew and Rand naming the others he didn't. Some times one or the other had a funny story involving the mentioned crew member.

Other than a few nods of greeting, no one bothered the couple at their table by the wall. It seemed that because of Chekov's IQ he was also isolated from the crewmembers that were not on the bridge. Each were respected because of their ranks and status, but that seemed to be about it. Both were treated like youngsters. Rand felt as if she had found a kindred spirit in the wild-eyed Russian.

Slowly their conversation made their way from the 'safe' topic of others to each other. "So, hawe you got someone back home vaiting on you?" Not daring to face her Chekov asked his question in the direction of his meal.

Almost laughing at his attempt to be tactful, Rand hid her smile in her napkin. "No, there is no one back home for me. Just my mother and brothers and a fish that has probably died but no one has the heart to tell me so." She stirred the food on her plate, keeping her eyes averted from her companion. "What about you?" It was only polite to return the question.

Shaking his head slowly, Chekov sighed as well. "Nyet, but that is ok, it makes living out here much easier. Hawing someone miss you vould only make you vish avay this adwenturous time." His justification really made sense in the way only a teenager could rationalize, independence meant freedom and freedom should not be wasted. Rand couldn't agree more.

A few more minutes slipped by before either spoke again, each having been lost to their thoughts. As usual some of the Engineering crew had begun to play music on the other side of the mess. While the genre varied from day to day, it was a peaceful addition to lunch. Rand was pleasantly surprised when the gentle cadence of jazz swept through the air bursting through her cocoon of day dreams. Once more she loathed her inability to spend more time socializing with her crewmates. She watched them begin to dance, near hypnotized. Some danced alone and some took partners, all were smiling. It was a pleasant way to de-stress in the middle of a shift.

Swallowing down his last bite of lunch, Chekov turned to the blonde. "Vould you like to dance vit me?" He asked timidly, terrified of rejection.

Whipping her head around to face him, Rand saw her date was serious. "I'm not very good." She bit her lip. Dancing had not been high on her list of priorities growing up.

Chekov's face deflated for a half-second before a sly grin stretched across his lips. "Zat is ok, I'm an excellent teacher." Without a second thought, he pulled her up by the hand and led her over to where everyone else was dancing.

A few raised eyebrows and cat calls echoed after them as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and let him set the rhythm. It was quite pleasant to be held securely by a strong male. And Pavel Chekov was relatively strong, no matter how he looked to the outside world. His muscular shoulders might not be as broad as some, say a certain Captain, but the Russian was built for speed with his long legs and whispery frame.

Letting herself relax, Rand laid her head against Chekov's shoulder. His arms encircled her tighter and brought her nearly flush against his chest. It was nice to be held, to be accepted, to just have a friend. It was a peaceful three minutes until the song faded and the dance ended.

Smiling she lifted her head to thank Chekov when the beat changed. The new song was a faster tempo with more of a daring beat. Wiggling his eyebrows, Chekov took her in his arms and began to swing her around the room. All the other couples moved aside to watch the Yeoman be drug around the tight circle by the mad Russian. Concentrating only on keeping from falling, Rand's eyes were glued to Chekov and not the large crowd that had formed around them.

He rocked her from side to side, back and forth and around in circles. Amazingly, she was able to follow his lead and keep from stepping all over his feet or turning in the wrong direction. Never before had Rand danced like this. It was some where in-between a salsa and a square dance. Chekov was not planning ahead of the next step; he simply moved their bodies to the beat within the confine of the small make-shift dance floor. It was exhilarating.

Just as she thought her ankles were going to give way, Chekov stopped and dipped her as far back as she could bend. While upside down, Rand could see that the Captain had come to stand over them. His arms crossed over his chest and his mouth turned down in a frown. Rand could not suppress the shudder of surprise followed quickly by Chekov letting her fall flat on the floor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, I am quite proud of it for some insane reason.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This is the end…**

Never before had Rand understood the exact cause behind the phrase 'wanting to sink through a floor', that is until now. Commander Spock stood over her to the left raising an eyebrow, Chekov stood in between her splayed legs as he blushed with his mouth silently moving trying to find an appropriate answer for their situation, the Engineering department laughed all around them and Captain Kirk peered down at her with an unreadable expression. Of all the ways her first lunch date could have ended, this had not been what she expected. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rand waited for someone else to speak first.

Finally finding his voice, Chekov addressed Kirk, his Star Fleet training winning over his gentlemanly manners. "Sir, it is my fault." The Russian was torn between waiting on Kirk's reply and helping Rand to her feet. He could only twist his hands behind his back and wait for one of them to speak as if scolding child.

Rolling his eyes, Kirk moved to offer a hand to the Yeoman who was still on the ground. "I will keep that in mind, Pavel." He locked eyes with the blonde as she accepted his out stretched hand. Walking around to stand in front of her for better leverage, he forced Chekov from his indecent pose.

Biting back her embarrassment, Rand let Kirk pull her to her feet. "Lieutenant Chekov was only trying to help me mingle with the crew. We might have let things get out of hand." She dusted off her pants, thankful she had not been sprawled out on the floor in a skirt, and kept her eyes lowered so she wouldn't have to face him.

Laughing, Kirk slapped Chekov on the back. "Leave it to Pavel to knock someone off their feet on the first date." The Engineering crew echoed his amusement. But after several minutes, he raised his hand in the air signaling a stop to the fun. His back became tense, his shoulders squared. "However, it was my understanding that the Lieutenant was helping you with your _work_. I need those reports you are summarizing to run this ship." His voice was stern, yet it seemed that he was only keeping up appearances in front of the rest of the crew. He turned back to face her awaiting an answer.

Knowing she had probably embarrassed the Captain and that she needed to keep Chekov out of trouble, Rand nodded. "You will have the reports within the hour. I'm sorry, sir." She turned back to the table gathering up scattered PADDs hiding her cherry red face. The Captain's Yeomen did not spend the lunch hour dancing in the mess with the Engineering department.

She listened to hear Kirk leave the mess before she made her next move. Turning to leave, she came face to face with Chekov. "I am sorry, Lieutenant, Pavel." Fearing he would also change his attitude towards her after Kirk's actions, she lowered her gaze.

Worried, Chekov's forehead creased in thought. "It iz I vho should be sorry, Janice. I forgot zat your character is a direct reflection of ze Captain. You haf to be perfect for him. Next time, ve vill not dance, ve vill just eat." His hazel eyes filled with understanding and compassion as he smiled sweetly.

Nodding because she didn't trust her voice, Rand ended what would no doubt be her last lunch date while serving on the _Enterprise_. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the unfairness of the situation, Rand rushed from the room. Her focus was not on her surroundings, so she managed to plow straight into a strong, blue clad back just outside of the door. "I am so sorry." She answered automatically as she stumbled back from the force of impact.

Bringing her eyes up to met the unexpected block in her getaway path, Rand was even more embarrassed to find Spock. "Commander, I can assure you, what you just witnessed will never happen again." She was sure he had stayed behind to berate her further.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock motioned for Rand to follow him down the hallway towards an empty observation lounge. He remained silent until they were standing alone beside one of the large windows. "It is a precarious line on which we are left to walk, those of us who are the closest of companions to the youngest Captain in Star Fleet. We are expected to be perfect, without the tiniest hint of flaw. And yet no matter how diligently we strive, we are merely mortal." His words were oddly sympathetic. "I believe, as well as the Captain, that you should interact with the crew more. We know that you do not spend any time outside your quarters or your shift. Humans are social creatures; it will take a toll on your mental health to continue in this fashion." He paused.

Rand stared up at him in silent shock; Spock had been the one to speak of personal mattes with her. Deciding to continue before the illogic of the Human situation dawned on him, Spock once more began to speak. "Out of all the crew, Pavel Chekov is the best selection for your companion. But I do believe that dancing in the mess is not going to be allowed." His eyes shined in amusement. "If there are any situations you find compromising or not certain of, I am available for consultation." He straightened and nodded.

As the Vulcan walked past her, Rand found her voice. "Thank you, Commander." She whispered to his back receiving only a nod as he continued on.

Coming to terms with her delicate situation as Captain's Yeoman would be a long journey, but at least now she had allies Christine, Pavel and now Spock. This was her adventure and she was going to live it to the fullest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this precarious journey. I've decided to end it here. I might one day come back and revive a few snippets of her life later after the new movie, but for now we leave… Thanks for all the love you have shown, some more reviews/comments would be lovely!**


End file.
